Blank Slate
by J.V.J Heartless
Summary: Seven year later. Crow belives Yusei still alive Jack has a difrent ideal.only going by a picture of Yusei taken after he died. they are out to prove he is still alive. Starting to re post again slowly...
1. Bloody Rose Coverd the Claw Foot Tup

**Blank Slate **

**Bloody Rose Coved The Claw Foot Tub. Soaked In Blood.**

Flash of yellow lighting strake the darkened sky. Sharp lighting hit the dart ground. Blasting a near by tree down in flames. Fire lit the sky. Miles away it could be seen.

Up a very high hill stood a dark places. Over 500 years old. Locals call the place was hunted. No ones really knows what lays inside the Black Mafia.

Inside the black house. Inside the master suite stood an open door leading to the bath room. Inside was dark, only light was from candles all over the room. Black tall thin candles stood on the floor. A claw foot tub stood in the middle of the room. The claw foot tub was black too and so was everything else in the house.

Inside the claw foot tub was filled with blood not water. A small hand came out of the water. So was another hand. Griping the side of the tub. Slowing pulling themselves out of the water. A young man coved in blood. Dripping down his face. He was really young. Black hear clanged to his skin. Covering most of his face. Not much could be seen. Only blood shoot eyes. The same shade as blood. He pulled himself out of the blood bath. As he was getting out he was dressed in a black outfit. He stepped out onto the marble floor. Finally having both feet on the floor. He moved to the door. Pushing the door wide open as he walked through.

As the door flow open hitting the against the wall. Yusei stood there in the doorway doing nothing.

"Yusei"

At the call of his name yusei looked at the double door leading into another room that was still part of his master suite. Yusei walked over to the door dipping blood on the floor as he went.

"Coming" Yusei said very weakly as he walked to the door.

He must be awake Yusei thought.

He enclosed his hand around the door knob. Ready to open it when he heard the voice again.

"Yusei"

Opening the door further seeing into the room. There was no light in the room only from a very thin long candles along the back wall. Lining it with a bright backlight. A king size bed sat in the middle of the room. A thin curtain covered most of the bed. Leaving a space you can see though. At the very back in the very dark space sat a tinny doll. Who looked just like his dad. He sat in the middle of the bed.

"Are you awake?"

Yes Yusei said as he climbed on the bed. Moving closer to his doll dad. He picked him up for a hug.

"Thank you, where have you been? I didn't see you for years."

Sorry Yusei said.

"It's okay as long as you don't do it again"

Yusei sat on the bed hugging his dad in his arms. They've lived there for years together in the Black Mafia. Never leaving the place at all. A world to themselves.


	2. Prank Week: Your So History!

**Blank Slate**

Miles away from the Black Mafia, somewhere in the city. Jack and Crow lived in the same place since their best childhood friend past away. Yusei died for saving the city from being wiped out by Z-one. It was the worst day for them. Losing Yusei was a worst event. Everyone in the city knew him. This had happened seven years ago. Giving them time to move on from Yusei's death. Today, Crow and Jack seemed to be doing alight.

Today was a very bright day in the city. The sun was shining very bright high in the sky.

Crow hide behind sofa as Jack walked into the kitchen. As he entered the small room he didn't even see Crow at all. Jack open the cupbrad. Just than a blue berry cream pie came flying at him right in the face. Jack stood there shock as the blue berry cream pie slipped down his face. He wiped it off his face with his hand. Jack turned around and walked into the living room and screamed.

"Very funny Crow" he hissed.

Crow got up from his hiding spot and stood there facing Jack who was looking at him.

"It was totally funny" Crow said

"Why did you do this to me?" Jack snapped

"It's a joke" Crow said. "Lighting up man"

"Lighting Up?" Jack asked bitterly.

Jack walked out of the room. Leaving Crow standing there. After Jack left the living room. Crow had taken a place on the sofa. He was not there very long until Jack walked into ready to murder him.

"Your so history!" he yelled.

Crow looked up at him with a shocked look on his face. Jack ran over to the sofa. He stopped right in front of him. Looking down on him. Crow looked up at him. He had no ideal what he'd got himself into now.

"You better run! Stupid"

Crow didn't hang around for very long to find out what Jack meant by what he said. He just ran out of the room. The two ran all over the place outside. Both were yelling at one at the other.

"Jack I'm sorry"

"Too late Buddy boy Jack hissed

The two made a few laps around the water display in the court yard outside their home. Just than they ran past a shining limousine. Yusei sat in the car with his doll dad.

They still the same Yusei thought.

He was watching them from the safety of the car.

"I what a hug"

Yusei looked down at his dad, who was in a form of a doll. He sat on his lap looking up at Yusei. He was holding out his arms. Yusei picked him up.

"Thank you"

Yusei hugged his doll sized dad, who was clinging to Yusei's fancy sweater.

Seven years ha gone by. Only living with his dad. His friends had moved on with their life's. Leaving Yusei in the dark.

Just than Papi crawled into his hood of his sweater.

Yusei opened the car door. Slowly getting out. The slik dress he was wearing covered his white dust body. Papi sat up in the fur of the hood falling asleep as Yusei stood in front of the car. Just than the car door shut on its own.

Frist time in seven years I ever been out Yusei thought.

His black hears covered his pale face. He lost all the color in his skin. He didn't what people to see what he become over the years.

Papi woke up from his short sweet little nap and poked his head out of the hood. As he sat there he looked through the soft fur. "It sure has change"

Yes it has Yusei thought.

Just than Crow and Jack ran past them. To Yusei everything froze in time. He looked at his friends as they looked at him. Papi glared at them. He didn't even like then. And there was reason for it. As Jack and Crow ran past them their eye's meet with one and the other. Neither could take their eye's from. Papi eyed them.


	3. Yusei still Alive

**Blank Slate**

" **Yusei Is still Alive"**

Jack had denied ever seeing Yusei while running in the city.

Jack was being self-center. Not caring about others anymore but himself. Jack was taking the lead home . Crow was right behind him.

How could you not believe Yusei is still alive? Crow begged. You saw him like I did.

Jack tuned on his heels to face him in the face.

" You need to get on with life he hissed. Yusei is dead.

"But-

No buts Yusei is dead. You only saw somebody who looked like him Jack said.

He truned back to walking . Leaving Crow standing there. Every word he just said to him, cut into like a knife.

"Don't you care about Yusei? Crow asked.

Jack stopped walking, he looked over his shoulder.

"Can't you let it go? Jack snapped.

"Fine"

Jack walked down.

I know Yusei is still alive; I have to prove he is still out there Crow thought. I have to make him belie it.

Crow had a long walk back him. To make it wrost it rained on him. Making everything much worse than it was.

"Whoppie! What my luck he thought.

By the time he got into the place he was soaking wet. Jack didn't even see him walk into the living room. He looked at Jack as sat on the sofa drinking his coffee. Not caring anyone.

"It's hopeless to think he's going to care about Yusei Crow thought. But I'm not going to give up.


	4. fight

**Blank Slate**

**Fight**

Two boys sat around a table not saying a single word to each other. Sitting right in the middle of Jack and Crow was the picture of Yusei. Jack rested his head on his hands as he looked up at Crow. He was watching the hand of the clock go around in seconds. Crow was too busy looking at the picture of their so call dead friend. He looked up at jack who was now drinking from his coffee.

"JACK!" Crow yelled out of the blue.

Jack looked up at him in shock and at the very time dropping his cup he was holding. "What?" he asked not really caring about crow's sudden outburst.

Crow got up from his chair. "What if Yusei is still alive" he said.

"Didn't we at least talk about before?" Jack asked.

Crow looked at down at him. "Yeah we did" then he sat back down in his chair.

Another painfull second went by and crow could not take it anymore. "Why won't you believe Yusei is still alive?" he yelled.

Jack looked at him. "YUSEI'S BEEN DEAD FOR A LONG TIME AND JUST BECOUSE WE SAW A PICUTER OF HIM DOSE NOT MEAN HE IS STILL ALIVE." Jack snapped at crow.

Crow looked shocked as he sat there looking down at the table before he could control he yelled back at jack.

"HE"S OUR FRIEND WHY DON"T YOU CARE ABOUT HIM. WE GROW UP TOGTHER WITH MARTHA AND NOW YOU DON"T HAVE THE DAMN FUCKING TIME TO CARE ABOUT HIM! Crow yelled it all out at Jack.

Jack looked up at him. Crow was right now standing there breathing really hard. Nobody made a move at all.

The only sound there were was breathing in the room. Jack had made his way to his room leaving crow alone. The light's turned off after Jack was had walked out of the room. Before walking out he looked over his shoulder at crow that was making his over to the sofa. Then he was gone into the hall hallway. Back at the sofa crow looked at the T.V. Watching would just take his mind of things but now was no time to be watching T.V. things were getting tense ever since they got the picture of yusei showing him after his "death".

Crow looked up at window in the roof. After looking for a while it began to rain and it out him right to sleep. Right in his hand he was still holding the picture of Yusei.


	5. Us alone in this world

**Bank Slate **

**Note: Yuse's father is really small, he's the size of a mini doll that can fit in your hand. **

Papi moved around on the covers of the bed. He stopped right at the head broad of the bed. Yusei was still sleeping. Papi went in for a little kiss on Yusei's check.

"Good night, son" he said.

Papi supped on Yusei chest crawling into his lose blouse. He could feel Yuse's body heat against his tiny doll's body. Papi pulled the lose blouse to cover his head. Yusei moved in his sleep Papi looked up at him.

"Yusei" he said concerned.

"No" Yusei said in his sleep.

He's talking in his sleep, again.

"AAAHHHH!" Yusei scream as he sat up right blot in bed. The sudden jump on the bed made Papi fall down out of the blouse. He fell on his lap. Papi looked up at Yusei as he tugged the lose blouse over his legs knocking Papi over. He looked up ay Yusei.

"Are you okay?"

Yusei looked at him. "I think" Yusei said still shacking.

Papi moved over to Yusei's lags and climbed up to tug in his blouse. Yusei looked down at him. "Yes?"

"Sleep, you need to go to sleep!" Papi stated.

"Oaky" Yusei said as he was laying back down. Papi crawled back up into his blouse. Yusei could Papi tiny feet ands hands touch him. Papi feel asleep in seconds. Yusei had a hard time getting to sleep. He felt so alone even with his father with him. But it felt like he was not even there since he was so small and could be lose. Didn't make Yusei feel any better about. His father was the size of a doll!


End file.
